


Red Dawn

by charis_nikola



Series: The Golden Sun [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Possible Character Death, Sister bonds and stuff, semi-slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_nikola/pseuds/charis_nikola
Summary: Lirahna is the youngest sister of Queen Khessa and Janai, the Golden Knight of Lux Aurea. Together, they are known throughout Xadia as the ‘Tribus Radiis Sol,’ which translates to the ‘Three Rays of the Sun,’ because each of them unites the three main disciplines of the Sun symbol: Politics, War and Magic. Where Khessa’s title is Queen and Janai’s is the Golden Knight, Lirahna’s title is to be the future Sunfire Mage of Lux Aurea when she becomes of age. However, she is still young and has much to learn about the world that her family fears she does not yet understand. These books detail the different chapters of Lirahna’s life as she experiences major events, gets older, is changed by the people she encounters and the knowledge that she learns when she decides to leave Lux Aurea and venture into the lands of Xadia.Set many years after the banishment of humans from Xadia, takes place in the middle of the 300 year period and goes into the modern-day period up through the events of season 3. Lirahna’s story is not canon and all original characters are owned by me. All official dragon prince characters and the entirety of Xadia belongs to Wonderstorm.
Relationships: Aaravos & Aditi (The Dragon Prince), Avizandum | Thunder/Zubeia, Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Ibis (The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Character(s), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Golden Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be patient with me! I absolutely LOVE the Dragon Prince universe because it's amazing and also because it motivated me to get back into writing! I hope you enjoy reading Lirah's story!

"Long ago, Xadia was one land; rich in magic and wonder. In the old times, there were only six primal sources of magic: the sun, the moon, the stars, the earth, the sky, and the ocean."

After the creation of the seventh source, dark magic, the humans were banished to the west of Xadia, in the territories that now designate the five human kingdoms. During the Era of Avizandum, Archdragon of the sky, there has been constant change throughout the Xadian lands and will be for quite some time. The future holds many possibilities that only a rare few can uncover. But for now, let us turn our attention back to one of the six primal sources- the Sun. We transfer our gaze to the home and wielders of the Sun’s power: Lux Aurea, the impenetrable solitude made entirely of gold. The second-largest stronghold within Xadia and the home of the majestic, but proud Sunfire elves. 

After the era of the Moon Archdragon, Luna Tenebris, and during the era of the Sky Archdragon, Avizandum, the Queen’s daughter gave life to three daughters of the Sun within the kingdom of Lux Aurea. There was the eldest- who studied the art of diplomacy and politics, the middle- who craved the art of war, and the youngest- who focused on knowledge and magic within the lands of Xadia. 

Together, they are called the Tribus Radiis Sol, which is translated to the "Three Rays of the Sun." This is the story of the youngest of the Tribus Radiis Sol. Observe her, watch her grow, and experience her journey of love, adventure, heartbreak, and even death. This is the life of the young Princess Lirahna, the future mage of the Sunfire elves.

The young Lirahna was similar in appearance to her sisters, only with a slightly lighter skin tone. Her red hair, the color of fire with tips of gold, she kept braided, falling back across her shoulders, and her eyes mirrored the color of the sun. Lirahna was the epitome of a troublemaker and was very mischievous for her age. She inherited many traits from her elder sisters, who sought to protect her from the dangers of the world. Lirahna could be humble, though the occurrence was rare.

She was also a very proud elf, despite her young age. Lirahna was very intelligent and had always loved to read and learn about the knowledge of her home and beyond. The young Sunfire elf was extremely magically gifted, for she was born on the day when the Sun’s power was at its maximum: The Summer Solstice.

Lirahna’s family knew that she had a special gift, the gift of magic, and they knew her destiny would be to inherit the position of becoming the Sunmage of Lux Aurea. But with immense magical potential, the girl became arrogant and hardheaded. She inherited these traits from her grandmother, who currently reigned in Lux Aurea as one of the strongest elf monarchs in Xadia.

The royals of Lux Aurea were the epitome of strength and were rumored to have learned from the Great Sol Regem himself. As such, the Queen and her family were not the ones to trifle with in Lux Aurea. Lirahna, being the youngest in the Sunfire elf monarchy, was considered to be Queen’s favorite, much to the dismay of her eldest sister and future Queen, Khessa. Now the middle child, Janai, could hardly care less as to who was the favorite in the family as long as she could practice and enhance her skills of fighting.

For Janai was young, but she was already considered as the best fighter in all of Lux Aurea, maybe even Xadia and beyond. Her future position is to become the Golden Knight of Lux Aurea, the leader of the strongest army throughout all of Xadia. For that title alone, Janai was already feared, like the majority of the Sunfire monarchy.

Lirahna had a great relationship with both of her sisters and would occasionally look up to them for guidance as a young elf. They were united, but they were very independent in their own ways. However, one thing was for certain: No one could break the bond that the sisters three shared, which led most of Xadia to know them as the Tribus Radiis Sol.

For they were inseparable, no matter what hardships they faced. This was the norm in Lux Aurea and as such, the concept of change was far from the minds of the inhabitants within. However, in the events to come, Lirahna and the rest of the Sunfire elves of Lux Aurea would have no choice, but to accept it.


	2. Chapter One

The shouts of the guards rang out in the halls of Lux Aurea, and Lirahna instantly knew that she was in trouble again as she dashed through the corridors in the palace. She had skipped out on her mage training and everyone was scouting the halls, looking for the young elf. Lirahna cackled to herself and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she peered around her hiding pillar. If the guards found her then she knew she would have to cry her way out of punishment again. Maybe getting caught wasn’t so bad. However, if her grandmother caught her...that would be a different story. 

After peering around the corridor once again and seeing no one, she let out a sigh of relief and left her hiding spot, only to immediately be caught by the scruff of her golden collar and hoisted into the air by her eldest sister, Khessa.

“Found you! You’ll definitely be in trouble for sure!” Khessa smugly told her.

Lirahna kicked at her, frustrated that she had been caught. “How did you find me?!”

Khessa scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “For a mage, you’re not very good at covering your tracks. I thought Azavi taught you better than that, little sister.” Azavi was the current Sunfire mage of Lux Aurea, and he was also Lirah’s mentor.

Lirahna stuck out her tongue in response and pouted as Khessa carried her back to the throne room where the rest of their family were. Khessa dropped Lirahna in front of the steps that led up to the Queen’s throne. “I found her in the corridor by the tapestries. Her sparks nearly burned the portraits.”

Lirahna slowly lifted her eyes to her grandmother who sat authoritatively on the throne. The woman was much older and dark-skinned like most Sunfire Elves. She had long, but large braids and wore oval-shaped hoop earrings that were the color of gold. She also wore golden armor that bore the sun symbol, and from what Lirahna could tell, she was far from pleased. Her grandmother, Queen Aditi.

Queen Aditi stared at her youngest granddaughter and stood up, setting the golden scepter on the armrest of her throne, and she slowly strolled down to the young Sunfire elf. “How many times have I told you, not to skip your lessons?”

Lirahna immediately lowered her head. “I’m sorry grandmama, it’s just that, well, I already know all the spells for my level and two levels above! I want to learn the hard stuff so that I can wield the staff!” The highly coveted Sunfire staff. It signified the power of the Sunfire mage and Lirah was destined to wield it like so many others before her. She knew that she was ready to use it now, but her family believed otherwise. Lirah’s family, (her grandmother especially,) wanted to wait until she was older and more in control of her magic, which the young elf personally thought was stupid.

Seeing her youngest granddaughter’s sour expression, Aditi sighed and picked Lirahna up, placing her on her hip. “My dear little firebug, I understand that these lessons can be a bit boring at times, but they are necessary. You are very gifted, my darling, and the sun has blessed us through you.” Aditi left the throne room and carried Lirah to the Sunforge, the place where Sunfire weapons were born. It was a special place, for it housed the pure light of the sun itself. According to what Azavi had told Lirah, it could never be tainted.

“Do you see, my firebug? Do you understand why taking things one at a time is important for you?”

Lirah kind of understood, but she didn’t see the full view that her grandmother was trying to emphasize, so she shook her head. Aditi smiled at that. “Lirah dear, feel your markings. Do you feel the heat that radiates from them in the presence of the Sunforge?”

Lirah nodded. She couldn’t understand why she felt the heat in this area of the palace, but not anywhere else. She found it to be very strange. “Why do my markings do that, grandmama?”

Aditi gently put her down and sat in front of the Sunforge. Lirah immediately climbed into her lap and listened to her as she spoke. “Well you see my darling, you have a very special connection to the sun, and by extension, the Sunforge itself. You were born on the day where the Sun’s power is at its highest form. The Summer Solstice. The longest day of the year. Your markings are a physical feature of the massive power that radiates within you.”

Aditi then pulled out a cloth with the sun rune etched on it. “Tell me, what do you see?”

Lirah’s eyes widened as she observed the cloth. Those were her markings! Wait..but something was different about the way the rune was drawn. It was reversed and the rune was actually complete. Lirah frowned, her markings weren’t faced that way. “Well..those are my markings? But they’re also not my markings. They’re facing in the wrong direction grandmama and they’re actually complete. Mine aren’t.”

Aditi laughs. “You are very correct, my little firebug. This is the sun rune. And your markings are the exact reversal of the Sun rune. What differs from your markings and this rune, is the fact that your Sun, your personal Sun, has not yet been found or complete, so, therefore, your magic will be out of control for the time being. This is why we want you to take things slowly so that you don’t get hurt, my firebug.” 

Lirah was confused. Why weren’t her markings complete and why would her magic be hard to control? She asked her grandmother this and in response, the older woman chuckled. “You will learn in time, my dear. When you get older, you will know what to do.”

Lirah was still confused. She had so many questions to ask her grandmother, but she just didn’t know where to start. However, their time together was cut short when a guard urgently ran into the room. “My Queen! Come quickly! The Midnight Star has been captured and brought into Lux Aurea!”

Immediately, Queen Aditi’s features darkened and after placing Lirah on the ground, she stood up and nodded. “Gather the rest of the six, and we shall decide his fate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Lirahna! Also, I had a semi-challenging time writing Aditi's character since she was only mentioned in Season 3. Hopefully it wasn't too bad!


	3. Chapter Two

Aditi strolled away from Lirah with urgency in her steps, causing the young Sunfire elf to run after her in panic. She gripped her hand tightly. “Grandmama, what’s going on? Who is the Midnight Star?”

Queen Aditi called for the guards to stop, then she kneeled down in front of her youngest granddaughter and placed both hands on her shoulders with a grim expression on her face. “Lirahna, the Midnight Star is someone who is very dangerous, and someone whom you must stay away from. Now, I want you to listen to me closely, understand? Do not wander off alone. I will have my personal guards be by your side at all times. If you wish to see me, wait until I deem it safe for you to leave your room, and don’t search for me. I have to discuss this situation with some important people who will be arriving soon. Do you understand me, Lirahna?”

Lirahna tilted her head with a quizzical look. "But why, Grandmama? I still don't understand what's happening."

Aditi pleaded with her. "Lirah, I'm begging you, not as your grandmother, but as your queen. I need you to listen to me. I don't need you to ask more questions." Lirah didn’t know what to do. She had never witnessed this side of her grandmother before and knew that whatever the situation was, it was serious.

After a few moments of unnerved silence, Lirah hesitantly nodded, wanting to calm her grandmother down with the promise of her safety. However, Lirah knew that her curiosity would get the best of her, so she immediately hatched a plan to sneak past her guards and see who was in the cell.

At Lirah’s nod, Aditi whistled for two guards and said to them, “Take my granddaughter to her room and make sure that she stays there. For her safety.” The two guards nodded and Lirah reluctantly went with them back to her room, but before she left, she subtly drew a rune that would allow her to find her grandmother based on her heat signature.

After closing the doors and waiting for what seemed like hours, Lirah used the rune to see where the appointed guards were positioned. Surprisingly seeing none outside, Lirah carefully snuck out her window and used simple magic spells to evade the appointed guards from all over the palace. 

When she finally found her grandmother's heat signature, Lirah quickly hid around the corner as Aditi emerged from a heavily guarded room. Silently thanking her mentor, Azavi, for teaching her the heat signature rune, Lirah grinned to herself and sneakily peered around the corner to observe the situation. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the room itself was being contained by spells that appeared to be made by the different primal sources.

Getting in the cell would be harder than she thought, and Lirah knew that the consequences would be much more severe, should she get caught again. She waited impatiently, then she decided to sneak closer to the area and huffed in annoyance. There were definitely too many guards to get past and they were blocking her entry to the cell. Lirah would have to wait until some of them took their break, then she could easily sneak in and see who was in there. 

After waiting for a few moments, Lirah glanced at the room that was being guarded by many elves of the six primal sources. Curiosity filled her head as she wondered who would be dangerous enough to be guarded by this many elves, especially some from all across Xadia. When some of the guards finally went on break, she snuck into the cell that contained the blazing ring of fire, along with the prisoner within. Lirah softly gasped at the sight before her. 

There was a figure, an elf, who sat within the ring. The being was a Star-touch elf, the rarest of all Xadian creatures. The elf appeared to be male, (although in Lirah’s opinion, the elf probably could’ve passed by as female as well.) He wore very intricate Star-touch robes composed of different colors (but mainly the color purple,) and she personally loved his cape that he wore with his robes. Lirah assumed that this style was very fashionable, considering that her grandmother adopted a similar style to his.

Lirah also thought that he was very pretty as she observed his glowing freckles, and noticed that he appeared to be extremely tall for an elf, for one could probably stack five to six Lirah’s in order to reach his height. Noticing the little Sunfire elf, the male elf sat up and stared at her with curiosity in his gleaming yellow eyes. He seemed to be very intrigued by the little intruder in his cell and was definitely curious to find out who she was. After what seemed like ages, the elf opened his mouth to speak.

“Hello there, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like Lirah met a new friend xD


	4. Chapter Three

“Hello there, little one.” His deep voice rumbled.

Immediately, Lirah shifted back out of caution. He sounded different than she imagined. He sounded...dangerous, but also enticing. Lirah gazed back at him but didn’t speak. His lips etched up in a smirk at her lack of response and spoke again, “How did you get past the guards, little one?”

At that, Lirah slightly perked up and wiggled her fingertips in response. Sparks shot out of them and caused the large elf to move forward in interest until he was looming over her, the ring of fire acting as the only barrier between the two of them. 

The elf then kneeled down until he was approximately the same height as Lirahna. “Very interesting. Hm…” He paused and tapped his chin contemplatively. “Your markings are very unique, young one, but not unrecognizable...you are a Sunfire elf aren’t you? Not just a Sunfire elf, but a mage.”

He smiled slightly. “Am I right?”

Lirahna bit her lip and shifted shyly with a tiny nod. “Yes.”

The elf’s grin widened. “What is your name, little one?” Lirah furrowed her eyebrows at the question.

She was told not to talk to strangers, and she didn’t want to disobey her grandmother more than she already had. “I can’t give my name because my grandmama told me that I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

The elf chuckled and moved back to sit down on the ground. “Your grandmother is right to tell you that. You’re a very smart girl. Well then, allow me to introduce myself so that we need not be strangers, little one. My name is Aaravos.”

He then gave a short, but elaborate bow from where he sat, causing Lirahna to giggle. Having made a new friend, Lirahna gave a short curtsy as well and decided that she could trust the sparkly elf. “Nice to meet you Mister Aaravos, my name is Lirahna.”

Aaravos’s eyes widened slightly, but he quickly masked his composure. “You are Queen Aditi’s granddaughter aren’t you?”

Lirah nods happily. “Yes, sir! Do you know her? If you do then why didn’t she mention you? Also, why do they call you the Midnight Star and why are you in here? Did you do something wrong?” 

She bombarded Aaravos with many questions and in response, he laughed with a small grin. “You are very curious, little one, but that is not a bad thing. The Midnight Star is a title that I was given long ago, and yes I do know your grandmother. As a matter of fact, I know her very well. We were quite close for some time...” Aaravos then hesitated, and his demeanor saddened. “And in response to your other questions, I am in here because other elves intend to punish me for something I’ve done.”

Lirah tilted her head in confusion. “Punish? But why? What did you do?” 

Aaravos was about to respond when some Sunfire elf guards slammed open the doors and rushed into the room upon hearing voices from outside of the room. Expecting someone else to be in the cell, they were alarmed when they instead saw the young elf casually chatting with Aaravos. “Princess Lirahna?! How did you get in here?! Did this elf harm you?!”

The loud bang of the doors hitting against the walls caused Lirah to jump in fear and she quickly turned to face the guards who had burst into the cell. When they bombarded her with the same question once again, the young Sunfire elf was shocked. Aaravos had been nothing but kind to her, and she had enjoyed conversing with him. Her once happy expression quickly morphed into one that resembled a child about to throw a temper tantrum.

Lirah responded angrily. “No! He has been kind to me! What has he done to deserve such treatment! My grandmama wouldn’t allow this!” 

Unbeknownst to the young Sunfire elf, Aaravos was smirking behind her. However, even though Lirah didn’t notice this, the guards did, and they moved to shield her from Aaravos. One of the guards shouted to another outside the room. “Notify the queen at once! Get the princess away from the Midnight Star and back to safety!”

Lirah was lost, but still angry. What was going on? Why did the guards feel the need to protect her from Aaravos? She looked from the guards to Aaravos himself, who made eye contact with her and shook his head as if telling her not to rebel against the guards.

“It is okay, young one,” He called out to her, “I will be fine. Go with them.” 

Once the other guards arrived, Lirah was escorted out, but she couldn’t help but look back at Aaravos as her eyes started to water and her lips began to wobble. Regardless of what he said, she didn’t think it was okay. She didn’t think Aaravos would be fine, and she definitely didn’t want to leave. She had liked talking with Aaravos, for he was Lirah’s first friend, her only friend.

Lirah felt angered and saddened at the thought of losing her only friend. Aaravos waved with a sad smile as she started to cry while being led out of the cell. Her last view of her Midnight Star was blocked by the shutting doors as her cries echoed throughout the corridors of Lux Aurea.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Aditi was furious as she stormed through the halls. Lirahna had been escorted back to her room and it had taken hours to comfort her. Aditi didn’t know how Lirah had managed to sneak into Aaravos’s prison cell, but what she did know was that her youngest granddaughter had been hurt in the process, and the thought of disciplining her grandchild for her defiance had soon left her mind. She swore on her life that she would never let anything happen to her grandchild and as she went to Aaravos’s cell, she knew that she would need to make her stance known to the disgraced Startouch elf. 

Upon arrival, the guards immediately parted for Aditi, and she authoritatively strolled into the prison cell, where Aaravos lazily lounged with a small smirk. When she entered, he spoke first. “Oh, Queen Aditi, how wonderful it is to be graced with your radiant presence-”

Aditi interrupted him. “You have not been given permission to speak, elf. I have not come here again to give you good tidings, I am here to warn you, Aaravos.”

Aaravos sat up and raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Do enlighten me with your empty threats.” 

The Sunfire Queen’s eyes narrowed into slits as she straightened her posture and stood to her full height. “Your fate will come soon, elf, and I regret not being able to give it to you sooner. But let me tell you this. If you ever come near my granddaughter again. If I get the notion that you poisoned her mind with your lies and deceitfulness, I will personally end your life, and your fate won’t be in the hands of the court, but in mine.” 

Aaravos laughed. “You clearly have your granddaughter on a tight leash, considering the fact that she decided to seek me out herself.”

Aditi snarled at him. “I will not hear your lies! And should you say anything more, the price you’ll pay for treason will be worse than you think.” 

By then, Aaravos had stood up and he walked over to where Aditi was until he was standing face to face with her, towering over her by a few inches. He then leaned down slightly with the flames flickering between them.

“In response to your...enlightening threat,” Aaravos snorted at that and rolled his eyes before continuing. “I will say nothing more than this. My fate will not be made by your hands. We both know this.”

He then sauntered back to his original spot and at the last moment, he turned his head with a smirk. “And...do tread carefully, Queen. Your arrogance will be your undoing in the end.”

Aditi glared at him. “We shall see.” And with that, the Queen left the room, feeling more infuriated than she had before she entered the Startouch elf’s prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love writing about Queen Aditi and Aaravos...maybe I'll write a separate fic about their time together before he was imprisoned in the mirror


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to CosmotheEgg for beta-reading the final chapter of Red Dawn! I hope you all enjoy it and stick around for the next few books!

Days after the confrontation with Aaravos, Lirah stood within the den of Storm Spire, home to the Dragon King Avizandum and his Queen Zubeia. She, along with her grandmother, leaders, mages, and apprentices of the other five primal sources, was required to attend this meeting as the archmage, Aaravos, was put on trial for the crimes he committed within Xadia.

Normally, her grandmother wouldn’t have allowed her to attend such an event, but as the future mage of Lux Aurea, she was required to be there, along with the other apprentices of the six primal sources.

Avizandum let the elven leaders of Xadia lead the trial, while he oversaw and acted as the judge and final say of the events that would occur. After he directed a nod towards the elven leaders and commenced them to speak, the Sunfire Monarch, Queen Aditi, got up and began the trial as the voices within the court were hushed. “Aaravos, archmage of Xadia! You are hereby charged with the treason of the following: conspiring with humans, the destruction of Xadian creatures, and lastly, the creation of dark magic! Is there anything you would like to say before your sentencing?” 

Lirah watched with masked emotions as Aaravos stepped forward in chains and calmly responded to the court. “I have only done what you all will not. The humans deserve to be treated as our equals and they deserve to learn magic regardless of whether they were born with it or not. They should receive the knowledge that all of us already have. You are all hypocrites for banishing them, and you are foolish to think yourselves higher than them when you are not.” 

At that, the small audience erupted in anger and hurled insults at Aaravos, who stood coolly before them. Lirah shifted uncomfortably between Azavi and her grandmother, who quickly silenced the crowd with a shout, “Enough! The Xadian Court will adjourn the trial for a brief period to discuss the fate of Aaravos. In the meantime, the room will remain silent.”

Aditi then descended the steps of the platform and went with the court over to where Avizandum lounged. The court, which consisted of the Xadian Mages and leaders of the six primal sources, conversed with the Dragon King as they discussed the Startouch elf’s fate. 

While they conversed, the disgraced elf looked to Lirah, who stood not far from where he was. He whispered softly but was loud enough for her to hear him. “Little one, you know what they’re doing is wrong. You know that I am right. I see the knowledge that you hope to gain, and you know that the humans can give it to us. I see your potential, young Lirahna. I, alone, can help you complete your Sun.”

Lirah’s head shot up and her eyes widened when he mentioned that. Only her grandmother had discussed that with her. How did he know of it? Lirah opened her mouth to respond but closed it with a shake of her head. She was very tempted to answer him. To ask out how he knew so much. She wanted to know too. She wanted to trust and believe him, but her grandmother had told her that he couldn’t be trusted.

Her grandmother was always right. She always knew what was best for her. So instead, Lirah pretended as if he hadn’t spoken to her and stared at the ground with conflicted emotions. Aaravos didn’t address her anymore afterward.

Many hours had passed and after much deliberation, the court seemed to come to a decision as Queen Aditi spoke authoritatively once again. “Aaravos, archmage of Xadia, creator of dark magic, conspirator of humans, destroyer of Xadia’s inhabitants and creatures, we hereby declare you guilty of treason and sentence you to an eternal prison within the void!”

She then turned to one of the guards. “Bring the mirror! Mages of Xadia, come forth and give this monster his fate!” Aditi had a hidden smirk on her face as the mages gathered around the mirror. “Enjoy your time in the mirror Aaravos, for you will learn the cost of betraying Xadia. You will see the outside world, but you will not be able to interact with anyone in it, nor will they be able to communicate with you. This is your fate.” 

Lirah went over to stand beside Azavi and observed him do the spell closely along with the other mages of Xadia. The guards maneuvered Aaravos into the mirror then released his chains and moved away in order for the Xadian mages to seal it. Lirah watched and couldn’t help but make eye contact with Aaravos as she witnessed the fate of her first friend. She felt glued in place and kept herself from looking away as he intently stared back at her. His eyes spoke more than a thousand words, and at that moment, the seed of doubt was planted in her head. 

After he was put in, the mirror itself flashed and was officially sealed. The archmage, Aaravos, was gone. Later on, the small court began to disband and the Xadian mages began to leave with their apprentices. Lirah was preparing to leave with Queen Aditi when she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. 

He was clearly a Skywing elf, for she had seen him standing next to the Skymage earlier during the trial. His skin was nearly indigo and his hair color ranged between periwinkle blue and mint, which was nearly the same color as his markings. Lirah decided then that she liked that color very much. When she briefly made eye contact with him, that was when she noticed it. His eyes...were dazzling. They were blue, like the sky itself, but if one peered closer, there were flecks of green in them. Just like the sea.

The boy looked around the same age as her, if not, a bit older by maybe a few years. Lirah felt something come over her but didn’t know what it was or why. She desired to meet the boy, for she was extremely fascinated by him. She quickly glanced over to her grandmother, who seemed to be deep in conversation with Avizandum and Zubeia. 

After seeing her grandmother being occupied, Lirah felt a surge of confidence from within and with a determined look on her face, she strode over to the boy and barely prevented herself from tripping in front of him. The boy curiously gave Lirah a once over then spoke first. “You look sick. Are you alright?” What a great first introduction. 

Lirah was taken aback at the comment and blinked. Sick? What? What does he mean? She then frowned at him and crossed her arms with a scoff. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The boy cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Your face is almost completely red and your marks are glowing for some reason.” 

Lirah’s eyes widened in realization and she quickly covered her face in embarrassment. “No, of course, I’m not sick. I’m perfectly fine!” 

The boy raised his hands and quickly backtracked. “So sorry! I mean, I just think your face looks cool. I-I mean your markings look cool. Sunfire elves are cool.” The boy winced and held out his hand. “I’m Ibis.”

Lirahna peeked out from between her fingers and slowly shook his hand with a hesitant smile. “I’m Lirah.”

Ibis bashfully smiled back. “It’s nice to meet you, Lirah. I’m guessing you’re a Sun mage in training?”

She nodded eagerly. “Yes! And I assume the same goes with you? For Skywing mages of course.” 

At that, Ibis nodded with a laugh. “Yep! It’s been a fun experience. I’ve enjoyed learning the different spells and stuff. What about you?”

Lirah nodded. “Yeah, it’s been fun too, but I wish my mentor would teach me the harder stuff. I feel like I’ve already mastered the easy stuff even though my grandmama doesn’t think so. She says that my magic is out of control.”

Ibis tilted his head slightly. “Well, we’re young so it’s bound to be harder to control. I think she has a point. As mages, we have to master the easy stuff and get it down perfectly before we can get to the hard parts. That’s what helps us become a good mage!” 

Lirah smiled at him as she contemplated what he said. For some reason, it really spoke to her more than when her grandmother had mentioned something similar, and she knew that he was right, even though she didn’t admit it out loud. She was about to respond when her grandmother called out to her. “Lirahna, it’s time to go!”

Lirah nodded. “Coming grandmama!” She then turns back to Ibis and blushed, biting her lip ever so slightly. In a split decision, the young Sunfire elf quickly kissed his cheek before scurrying after her grandmother. 

After meeting up with Queen Aditi, Lirah called back to him, “It was nice meeting you Ibis! Hopefully, we’ll see each other again! If not, then I’ll write to you!”

Ibis, whose eyes widened at the kiss, touched his cheek, then quickly waved back. “Y-Yeah! I mean, of course! Bye Lirah!” Their meeting may have been brief, but one thing was certain: Lirah would not forget the young Skymage named Ibis, and after their strange encounter, he definitely wouldn't forget about Lirah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of Lirah's life is complete! Onto the next one!


End file.
